This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objectives of this proposal are to understand the mechanisms regulating the differentiation of trophoblast stem cells. The aims investigate the role of the transcription factor FoxD3 in the formation of invasive and non-invasive trophoblasts.